Slime Attacks
The ability to release/use slime to various attacks. Sub-power of Slime Manipulation. Variation of Organic Attacks. Also Called *Ooze/Slime/Goo Projection Capabilities The user can release/use ooze, slime, and goo to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Slime Bolts:' Project slime that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Slime Blasts:' Release blasts of slime in a form of a creature or object. *'Goo Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of slime. *'Goo Breath:' Discharge slime blasts from mouth. *'Hand Blasts:' Release slime blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of slime. *'Omnidirectional Slime Waves:' Send out a wave of slime in all directions. *'Slime Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of slime. *'Slime Beam Emission:' Release beams of a slime. *'Slime Blast:' Release slime over a specific target area. *'Slime Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of slime. *'Slime Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Slime Cutting:' Use slime to cut opponents. *'Slime Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with slime. *'Slime Pillar Projection:' Project slime pillars. *'Slime Spike Projection:' Project slime spikes. *'Slime Vision:' Emit slime from one's eyes. *'Slime Vortex Emission:' Create spiral/vortex of slime. *'Slime Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of slime that repels everything. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of slime that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release slime blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release slime blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of slime to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Force-Field Generation *Gookinetic Combat *Organic Constructs *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Slime Manipulation *Slime Mimicry *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of slime substances to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Polymorphs (Ben 10) ** Goop ** Ultimate Kevin * Lepidopterrans (Ben 10) ** Stinkfly ** Kevin 11 * Humungoopsaur (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Rubber Soul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders); via Yellow Temperance *Reptile (Mortal Kombat) * Ghosts (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Antberry (Power Rangers Samurai) * Hisser (Power Rangers Megaforce) * Trebol (One Piece) *Purio (Zatch Bell!) Gallery Yellow Temperance Powa.gif|Rubber Soul's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Yellow Temperance can assimilate organic matter, using it to grow stronger and larger. Humungoopsaur.png|Humungoopsaur (Ben 10: Omniverse) Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10- Ultimate Alien) Limb Expanion.jpeg|Kevin as Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) can partially turn his arms into Goop's slimy limbs without transforming himself entirely into slime. Kevin's Slime Spit.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Stinkfly's slime spit. Stinkfly Stink.jpg|Stinkfly (Ben 10) Goop (Ben 10).jpg|Goop (Ben 10) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power Category:Goo-based Abilities